Mindbreaker
by so-they-say
Summary: It's been two years since "The Incident", and just weeks after the law passed mandating all heroes and graduates of U.A High to attend a mysterious new university for certificates of morality and ethics. They say it's all in the name of safety and improving the public's trust in heroes. You know it's so the atrocities of two years ago never, ever happen again in the name of heroism


Even simple things like walking down a busy street were tiresome to you- every step outside was like a constant test of your strength, your patience. Most of it had to do with your quirk. Voices chattered around you, some louder than others, and you caught random words and phrases like

 _"I hope I",_

 _"Maybe today",_

 _"Hey, you better-"_

-as you walked. Not all of them had been said aloud, and it was almost impossible to tell if they were or not without looking at the speaker- this was an annoying part of your mind reading ability. The things you heard on a daily basis were confusing, contradictory, and sometimes very, very private, but you did your best to tune out most of the noise. They were fragments, like tiny bits of radio feed that you cut away from as easily as changing a station. It hadn't always been so easy though. Huge parts of your childhood had been painful, the constant and endless assault of voices overwhelming your senses, your mind…there had been classes skipped, party invitations ignored, and hours and hours of silence as you lay blissfully protected from the world in your room. But spending your life hidden away in your house was not an option anymore, and today was the day you promised yourself you would begin to make things right.

 _Please._

The people walking on the street around you were mostly around your age, and you realized dully that most of them were probably also on their way to the orientation. You felt around carelessly in your messenger bag, fishing out a large, important looking pamphlet and a letter that had been printed on with bold red ink: **URGENT**. And it had been urgent, because it was the first time college-level education had become mandatory to becoming a legal hero in Japan, the first time that all heroes regardless of their skill or pro-status were told that they must return to classes as equals. Your letter came as soon as your graduation from U.A had become assured; the other seniors of your class looked glum and you couldn't blame them, because all of you would immediately be shuffled into the University barely two months after graduation. There was little time to celebrate.

You approached the campus, a formidable looking building with huge steel gates and a huge crowd waiting in front of them, the noise both mentally and physically distracting. We must need to show our letters for entry, you noticed unhappily, shooting a dirty look at the reporters with their flashy cameras and eager outstretched microphones. Someone between the gates and the campus beyond it was checking over the letters, occasionally stopping to shoo away a reporter or supposed student without a letter. There was no line, and almost no order- for a world populated with heroes, you'd think these little annoyances would be obsolete. You groaned and almost considered turning back, until something heavy and freakishly hard knocked into your shoulder, knocking off your bag.

"H-Hey…!" You yelped, spinning around angrily to give whoever it was a piece of your mind. But the guy in front of you was nearly a foot taller than you, and with horror you saw how muscular he was, the sharp and intimidating contours of his face, his bright red hair…before you could react, however, he was all over you, frantically handing you your bag and apologizing.

"I'm **SO, so** sorry, I just didn't see you there- oh man, are you okay? I didn't mean to use my quirk but it happens sometimes when I'm startled, it's like a reflex- did I hurt you? Ah jeez-I promise, I'll watch where I'm going!" His face was burning nearly as red as his hair, and even with his oddly pointed teeth something about his face was kind and pleasant, as if he were way softer than his looks would imply.

"Red Riot," you said in wonder, and he stopped his babbling. "You're one of those kids from Class 1-A."

The guy in front of you immediately became bashful, rubbing the back of his head with a boyish (if not toothy) grin. "You've heard of me…? Hey, that's pretty cool…! Yeah, I got my reputation from my class…I guess you could say it was more thanks to my classmates, though. A lot of them are way more famous and talented than I am." He talked good naturedly, without any bitterness, and it made you smile back at him.

"I wouldn't say that…! I read about you a few times in the paper, and from what I've seen you're pretty extraordinary yourself, especially to excel so far in U.A so early in your career…" Realizing you sounded a bit too eager, you looked away, your hand still holding on to the pamphlet. "N-not that I'm a fangirl or anything, don't get me wrong."

He grinned at you, and for a second a voice flashed quietly into your mind, " _I wouldn't mind if you were_." You blushed incredulously as he said "Don't worry, I wouldn't expect you to be. Though, if you already know about me, it'd probably be fair if I got your name too, wouldn't it?"

You hated identifying yourself, but you would for someone as friendly as this- just your first name, and only your first name. You said it as cheerfully as you could, and held out your hand quickly before he possibly wondered over your family name. "It's nice to meet you, Kirishima-kun."

"Yeah, good to meet you too, Y/N. Hey, want me to help you get to the front? It's not very heroic of me to push and shove people around, but you look like you might need a little help navigating a crowd. Wouldn't wanna get knocked into again, right?"

You both chuckled at that, and to your amazement his skin instantly hardened into jutting crags and points, the red spikes of his hair like horns. "Okay folks, I need to get through- let's all move over a little, alrighty?" His voice boomed but maintained its friendliness, and others for the most part stepped aside, looking at him curiously. You gratefully followed behind him, seeing the gates come closer and closer into view. A couple of more hot-headed students didn't like being told to move aside, however, and soon Kirishima looked back at you with an apologetic grin.

"We're pretty close to the front now. You could probably wiggle through this last bit of the crowd on your own, considering how small you are." Noticing you prickle in offense, he raised his hands defensively. "Easy, easy! Didn't mean to strike a sore spot. You're just shorter than me, is all I meant! But I think I need to talk some guys down, and I wouldn't want you getting caught in any crossfire. You know how us hero types are. Maybe I'll see you around inside."

A part of you was just fine waiting with him- after all, his friendly nature and conversation was a great distraction from all the voices- but potential violence always gave you a sense of dread, and it would be easier to ignore the overwhelming mental feedback of the crowd once inside the gates.

"Thanks for your help. I hope we meet again," you said sincerely, and his sunny grin assured you that the feeling was mutual. "I'm sure we will! Now get out of here before some dumbass knocks into you again."

Dodging and weaving through the crowd was relatively easy, and in the distance you could hear rising voices- and Kirishima's, playfully trying to calm down his opponents. You knew all too well from the newspapers that he could take care of himself. Quirks like his were built for fighting, for confrontation. It was a wonder that its user was such a nice guy.

 _ **But what…are quirks like mine built for?**_

The thought troubled you all the way past the gate.


End file.
